User blog:Curelove/Una di noi winx critics on ep 23
=UNA DI NOI WINX Thoughts on Episode 5X23: “The Shark’s Eye”= http://www.unadinoi-winx.com/fee/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/capture_025_13052013_162255_509.png This episode mainly tied up loose ends, but it was decent overall. After Bloom’s short adventure in Shark Eye Mountain — where she almost got crushed — the last nine minutes belonged to Stella, her parents’ drama, and her fashion show. But this was a different Stella than we’ve seen throughout this season. She showed a lot of maturity and humility by sharing her feelings with her parents and admitting her mistakes to Brandon. I think she redeemed herself. Do you? Next episode: “Saving Paradise Bay.” Tritannus attacks a lush island for no reason, and the Winx must find a stone called The Breath of the Ocean to restore it. Ready for some bad news? We’ll have to wait two weeks (May 26) to see this. Nick is airing the movieCats & Dogs on May 19 during Winx Club‘s time slot. The good news: we’ll still get our weekly dose of Winx magic! Winx Club: Magical Adventure premieres Monday (yes, MONDAY), May 20 at 8 p.m. Don’t miss it! Here were my thoughts while watching episode 5X23: “The Shark’s Eye!” ---- **Narrator, those weren’t “androids.” Androids look like humans; those looked like eyeballs. **Tritannus’s tantrum isn’t over yet, huh? **Demutated again? He’s so pathetic! **You know, Daphne, if you hadn’t mentioned Politea, none of this would have happened. You talk too much! **Stella, your clothes are unwearable. That’s why no one likes them. **“Faraway Reflections?” Why didn’t they use that name for this episode? **Do the Winx have their own classes? **Use their Sirenix powers to see the past? They could already do that in Believix with their Tracix wings. **Chrono magic? I wonder if we’ll see it again. **This version of Daphne’s story seemed different than the one we saw earlier this season. **So you won’t put the Winx in danger, Bloom, but you’re taking someone 1/20 their size with you? **“Mini-Bloom?” That’s a good name for Serena. **Gasp! Is this the end of the Trix? **Darcy and Stormy actually took Politea’s power. Hats off to them for acting alone. **That was very brave of you, Stella. **Nick makes divorce look so childish. **Roxy’s standing with the boys again! Is that a sign? (Probably not.) **And Stella’s made her wish. (I’ll talk about what I think of it in a later post .) **Poor Roxy. They’ve ignored her all season, and she finally snapped. **I guess Wizgiz snapped, too. **Stella’s line reminds me of seaweed. I wonder if that’s the point. **Has Wizgiz been drinking? **Stella finally appreciates Brandon! **Riven, you realize you’re stealing Stella’s show, right? **Secret guitar lessons? Someone owes him an apology! **Roy’s in the band, too? I guess he really is joining the Winx Boyfriend Club. **How does Musa know the song Riven wrote for her? So true...I agree with her ! She got so many points.I thought that you guys had to see this. ALL CREDITS GOES TO UNA DI NOI WINX. http://www.unadinoi-winx.com/my-thoughts-on-episode-5x23-the-sharks-eye/ Category:Blog posts